1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an exercise device, a method of fabricating the device, and a method and system for interaction with an exercise device.
2. Description of Related Art
Today, dumbbells may be generally recognized as the most efficient of strength training devices. They allow extreme flexibility in patterns of movement and allow the athlete to perform a real world training regimen unlike, for example, bungee cord exercises. Therapists prefer dumbbells because dumbbells may reflect everyday movements and the flexibility of a dumbbell may allow the patient to train around joint and muscle trauma. People that train with dumbbells may enjoy productive gains not available with other training modalities because dumbbells generally require balance and involve synergistic muscle groups to contract during the lift. The necessity to balance the dumbbells and coordinate movement of each hand may stress the muscular and nervous system unlike any machine exercise. With machines, a portion of the athlete's musculature can actually relax due to the absence of fully balanced coordination, i.e. one side can push harder than the other.
There are two basic forms of dumbbells: fixed or “pro-style”, and adjustable dumbbells. Fixed dumbbells are individually compact, but are typically sold in sets which typically may be stored on a rack that is bulky and cumbersome. Adjustable dumbbells have historically incorporated plates and locking collars secured to the ends of an extended handle.
Adjustable dumbbells may be the most space and cost efficient exercise equipment. However, adjustable dumbbells may have some drawbacks. One drawback may be the time it takes to change or adjust both dumbbells. Removing and replacing the locking collars and plates may be time consuming, and can be a potential safety hazard if the collars are not securely tightened. Some exercises such as bench presses, inclines and shoulder work typically begin and end with the dumbbells resting on the knees of the user. However, this may be unwieldy and painful if the ends of the dumbbells are not relatively flat.
Various adjustable dumbbells have been developed heretofore. U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,017 to Jaeger, U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,198 to Hettick and U.S. Pat. No. 6,083,144 to Towley, III et al. are representative of the prior art in this regard. Each of these patents, however, addresses only certain aspects of an adjustable dumbbell, such as releasability, interlocking of the weights, etc. Moreover, the exercise devices in each of these references may involve a relatively cumbersome operation to add and/or subtract weight and/or may be somewhat bulky and cumbersome to store.